


What She Wants

by NyxAqua



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But not much plot, F/F, Has some feels to it because I can't not put feels, Or gay sin, Sin regardless, Smut, SuperCorp Week 2017, Supercorp Week 2K17, This is straight sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAqua/pseuds/NyxAqua
Summary: Lena has a new bedroom request for Kara but Kara is hesitant to take their sex lives into this new territory.





	What She Wants

Lena tilted her head to the side, a confused look on her face. She was sat in the middle of their bed, her legs crossed, a section of her long dark hair pulled over her shoulder, fiddling with it as she contemplated her girlfriend’s response to her request. Rather, her lack of response.

“Kara, I much prefer you when you are communicating. Are you going to say something or just stand there looking like I’m asking you to rob a bank?”

Kara was across the bedroom, her arms folded and biting hard on her bottom lip. “Lena,” she grumbled, pushing her glasses back up her nose. “You want us to...for me to...” She jabbed her finger at the object lying on the bed and then waved her hand between herself and Lena.

Lena tried to stifle the scoff of disappointment at Kara’s inability to talk about the topic at hand. The strap-on at the foot of the bed just happened to be their topic that night. “It doesn’t just have to be you using it. I could, of course, use it on–”

“Eh.” Kara put both of her hands up to stop Lena from finishing that sentence.

This time Lena sighed in frustration. She began to lightly chew on her thumbnail, a terrible habit she fell into whenever a challenge presented itself, as she evaluated Kara’s demeanor. Quite frankly, she had been extremely surprised at Kara’s participation in their love life but Kara’s difficulty discussing their sexual relationship when not in the actual act of it left her confused in many of their interactions. Kara had become better over time, Lena would admit to that. This request for their love life, one that Lena had been hinting at for sometime, seemed to be Kara’s breaking point, however. “Okay, we won’t go there yet. But yes, I would like you to wear it and make love to me.” She watched Kara swallow hard. “Does the idea of this bother you?”

Kara sat on the edge of the bed, as far away from the strap-on as she could, Lena noted.

“No...Yes...I don’t know. I guess? I never really imagined us doing this.” That was a lie. She had, but she always pushed those thoughts from her mind and avoided talking about such things with Lena.

“Well there are several benefits to using this. For one, it would free up your hands more.” Lena took one of Kara’s hands and began to place wet, open-mouth kisses on top of it. “You know how much I adore your hands.”

Kara felt her cheeks burn and nodded slowly. “Yeah...But Lena, I...”

Lena noted the sudden look of worry on Kara’s face. She could see more hesitation written across there than when she had first brought all of this up. Sensing that perhaps this wasn’t the best idea after all, she resigned from the conversation. “It’s fine, Kara. We don’t have to talk about this anymore.” She picked up the strap-on and took it to their closet, where she put it in the bottom drawer of the dresser. When she returned to the bedroom, she straddled Kara’s lap and brought their mouths together for a brief kiss. “I love you no matter what. You know that, right?”

“I know. And I love you.” Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s long hair that was hanging down her back and buried her face in Lena’s neck. “I’m sorry I’m being so weird about this.”

Lena wrapped her arms tight around Kara’s neck, letting the fresh smell of Kara’s shampoo take a hold of her senses as she kissed the top of the blonde’s head. “I want us to be honest with one another, though. I need you to talk to me. I don’t ever want to do something that makes you uncomfortable, you know?” Lena brought Kara’s face back up to her own and studied her eyes. The anxiety was still written there in the hues of blue. Kara nodded and smiled, though the smile did not reach her eyes.

“I will try to be better when it comes to talking about this stuff. I promise,” Kara said as she leaned in and gave Lena another kiss before letting herself be pushed back on the bed.

************************************************************************************

It had been a couple of weeks since Lena had brought up her new bedroom request with Kara. Lena had put their conversation aside and went on with their lives as normal – at least outwardly. She still couldn’t help her frustration as she felt that the barrier between them when it came to talking about their physical relationship grow even bigger after her last request. But she did not want to pester Kara and hoped that they would naturally feel more open with one another the further into their relationship they went.

Kara, on the other hand, had thought of little else but the contraption that was now hidden away in their closet and Lena’s request. It wasn’t that the idea of adding something to their sex life was bothered her. No, it was the element of control. What if she lost her control? She had worked for so long to reign her powers in during human interactions and she was good at it when her emotions didn’t get the better of her. But everything with Lena felt heightened. Every touch, every sound. It took so much more effort to simply _be_ with Lena because of it. The thought of hurting Lena was nearly too much to take and she was terribly afraid that that would be the outcome of giving up her control. She would rather swallow Kryptonite than leave a bruise on Lena’s delicate skin even accidently.

But at the same time a part of her wanted to forgo control. It was exhausting to self-regulate everyday. The only time she got to be _her_ was when she was Supergirl and even then she had to be in some degree of control. There wasn’t a day that went by that she hadn’t thought about what it felt like to be infected by Red Kryptonite – how it felt to be so free, to say and do the things that she had to usually control. There were facets of it that she didn’t like, of course. She had never meant to hurt anyone, ever. But not having to be the “Golden Child” or the perfect hero was refreshing, she had to admit. And the thoughts it gave her about Lena were...well, they were almost too much to take. Every moan issued from Lena’s mouth, the hunger that radiated from her eyes, the way her body arched into Kara brought her to an edge of uncertainty. She was terrified of what would happen if she stepped off into this new territory. Could she maintain control? Could she have both, freedom and certainty?

Unable to find a solution, a balance of sorts, after their discussion, she tried to put it from her mind and instead occupied it with the things she knew she was comfortable with and good at in the bedroom. Yet she could still tell that Lena wanted more and if she was honest with herself so did she. But the harder she tried to put it from her mind, the more she actually thought about it and her curiosity eventually got the better of her.

When Lena wasn’t home, and that was happening more and more of late with L-Corp about to release a new line of accessories like Kara and Kal’s glasses to help aliens with sensory overload, she had taken to examining the strap-on. First she left it in the drawer and merely looked at it, eventually holding it and turning it over in her hands. More recently, however, she began trying it on in an attempt to overcome her fears. After two times of wearing it while alone in their apartment, she was feeling more comfortable with the idea, her confidence building about having the ability to stay in control.

Tonight just happened to be one of those nights. Lena had texted her late that afternoon saying that she most likely wouldn’t be home until late, if at all. After her dinner and a nice long shower she found herself once again standing in their closet.

“See. This isn’t so bad,” she said as she evaluated herself in the mirror after putting it on. “You can do this. You can do this. Maybe no lights though.” Just the thought of Lena beneath her made her body surge. “Yeah, no lights would be best.”

Her phone ringing from where she left it in the kitchen snapped her out of her pep talk. She quickly pulled up her pajama pants, tucking the strap-on in as best she could, and hustled to her phone. It was an unknown number and she put the phone back down after silencing the call. She looked down at the artificial bulge in her pants and laughed at herself. The thought of her, Supergirl, being afraid of silicon and–

She jerked her head up as she heard the rattle of the keys at the front door.

She took one step toward the bedroom but thought better of it – she wouldn’t make it without using her super-speed and upturning half the apartment in her wake. Instead, she leapt over the back of the couch and had just enough time to grab a pillow to cover her lap and pick up the book Lena had left on the end table, opening it to a random page just as Lena entered the apartment.

“Hey.” Lena put her keys and purse down on the table that adorned the entry way.

“You’re home early!” It came out more accusatory than Kara had intended. She rolled her eyes at herself before turning with a forced smile to where Lena was completing her after work ritual of shedding the L-Corp CEO persona. “I thought you said you were going to pull an all nighter?” she asked with a lighter tone.

“I couldn’t focus anymore. I thought it best to come home and relax, try again tomorrow.”

Kara hummed in acknowledgment and turned back to the book in her hands, not daring to meet Lena’s eyes which she could feel watching her.

“So how are you liking it? It feels good, doesn’t?”

“What?” Kara gulped. She shifted the pillow in her lap, pushing the contraption down even more. She hastily turned a page in the book, nearly ripping it out. “I mean...what do you mean?”

Lena came up behind the couch and leaned over it, placing a chaste kiss to Kara’s neck. “Reading. You said you wished you had more free time to read. It feels good being able to sit back and lose yourself in a book, doesn’t it?”

“Oh! Right, yes! It does feel good.” She laughed awkwardly. Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment at her own paranoia.

Lena hummed as she nuzzled her face into Kara’s neck. “I’ll be interested in your take on how Dostoyevsky’s characters reflect the psychosocial struggle between being one’s own individual versus being a member of society.”

“Yep. Absolutely. I think we’ll have a good discussion about...about...that.” She hastily turned another page and quickly scanned it for any of the words that Lena just said to her.

“Well don’t stay up too late. I’m going to bed.”

“I won’t. I’m just going to finish this chapter and then I’ll be there.” She finally brought her face toward Lena and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Once Kara had turned back to the book, Lena leaned forward and nibbled Kara’s earlobe. “I mean it. Don’t take too long,” she whispered, her voice low and raspy.

Kara’s body was taken by a shiver and her hips involuntarily pushed up into the pillow still in her lap. She moaned at the pressure this motion made between her legs and quickly bit her lip to stop any other unwanted sounds from erupting. She felt Lena push off the back of the couch and a few moments later heard the bathroom sink through the bedroom door that Lena left ajar. Only then did she release the breath that had caught in her lungs.

 _Crap_.

There was no way she was going to be able to sneak back into their closet and hide the toy without Lena hearing or seeing what she was doing. And to be frank, she wasn’t entirely sure that Lena wouldn’t straight up jump her the moment she walked into the bedroom.

_You can do this, though. Why not give Lena what she wants? What she also secretly wants?_

It took almost a half an hour of another pep talk to finally get her up from the couch. She pushed the bedroom door open and stepped into the darkened room. She could see Lena, laying on her side, and knew that she was still awake by her breathing.

“Lena?”

Lena rolled over at the sound of Kara’s voice. “Took you long enough.”

Kara could hear the smile in the statement. “Yeah, sorry. Do you just want to go to bed?” She wasn’t sure what response she wanted to this question now that she had talked herself up into trying this.

“Get over here.” It was seductive and deep, and so Lena.

Kara felt another shiver wracked her body and marveled at how Lena could elicit such desire in her with a simple sentence and just the right tone. She knelt on the foot of the bed and slowly pulled the covers off of Lena’s form. She didn’t need to see Lena to know how to proceed. She knew Lena’s body almost better than her own.

Starting with the top of Lena’s foot, she placed small kisses up one leg, just to the knee, and then did the same to the other leg. After completing this pattern several times, she let her lips breach Lena’s knees and start to explore her thighs. She heard Lena hum in appreciation of the progress she was making. She then settled herself in between Lena’s legs, loving the fingers that were running through her hair in encouragement. But when she felt one hand leave her head, and Lena’s body shift to the side in search of the switch on the bedside lamp, she stopped her kissing.

“No. No lights.” Kara took each of Lena’s hands and pressed them down hard into the bed.

Lena groaned at the feeling of being somewhat pinned down. “But I want to watch you.”

“Uh huh,” Kara breathed into Lena’s inner thigh. She restarted her kissing, inching her way closer to her goal. Keeping Lena’s hands pinned at her side, she pulled Lena’s t-shirt up with her thumbs leaving her girlfriend completely bare from the hips on down.

The first kiss near her destination was enough to make Lena’s hips jump off the bed. The next kiss, even closer, brought Lena’s thighs crashing into the sides of her head. She switched from slow, languid swipes everywhere but where Lena wanted her, to quick and direct flicks where Lena desperately needed. She left no inch of skin, from Lena’s knees to her bellybutton, untouched by her tongue and lips. It was one of her favorite games – teasing Lena beyond speech. Kara loved the long groans that radiated from deep within Lena’s chest and the sweet pet names that spilled from her lips when she gently kissed and nuzzled her face into Lena’s body only to have them switch to sharp gasps, pleas, and dirty narration when her tongue went directly to its mark. When Lena was far enough along, Kara let go of one Lena’s hands so that she could let her fingers join the game. Two fingers entered Lena resulting in the loudest moan yet.

And the entire time she felt the walls of her control stay up, stay strong, as they fell into their familiar routine. There was a feeling of balance between desire and control. She relaxed herself and kept her pep talk going internally. _You can do this_. She felt her confidence building and knew that she could proceed without trouble.

When Lena was close, Kara pulled back and pushed her pajama pants down her hips. She once again settled for soft kisses, this time, up Lena’s torso and sides.

“Don’t stop! Kara!” Lena pushed Kara’s shoulders hard, trying to get her back in between her legs where she desperately needed the attention. “Kara, I was so close,” she whined in frustration.

Kara smiled into the soft skin of Lena’s tummy. “I know.” She continued to crawl up Lena’s body despite her lover’s attempts, and captured Lena’s lips to silence her. She came up onto her knees and moved herself into position, letting the strap-on rest against Lena’s mound as she continued her kisses to Lena’s face and neck.

“Kara?” Lena groaned as her hips sought out Kara’s body. She clawed at Kara’s hips, feeling the straps there as confirmation that what she thought was about to happen was true. “Please.”

Kara wrapped her hand around the base, angling it into position. Lena pushed herself up slightly, resting on one elbow, and together they maneuvered the tip into Lena. Kara held still and heard Lena fall back against the pillow with a content sigh. After a moment she felt Lena’s fingernails dig into her hips, pulling her closer, deeper. She pressed her forehead against Lena’s and tried to hold steady, to go slow so that Lena could get used to this new introduction. She felt Lena move sideways, stretching out her arm again, and then the light on the nightstand came on.

She felt the familiar tingle she always got when she saw Lena, but this time it was twofold. She was mesmerized at Lena’s beauty, her dark hair splayed across the pillows and her eyes darker, greener than ever. She could feel it all cause something to boil within her. But then she noted the redness on Lena’s cheeks and the sweat that was beginning to blossom over her lip and brow.

“Are you okay? Is this okay?” And then more quietly, some of her fear and doubt coming out, “Lena, I don’t want to hurt you.” She squeezed her eyes shut, still not trusting herself completely. The mere sight of Lena was toying with that delicate balance between desire and control that she had been relying on. But Lena’s fingernails, now lightly raking up and down her sides, and the sound of both their hearts beating fast but in sync soothed her. Maybe she didn’t need to be so concerned with that balance.

There it was, Lena thought – the reason for Kara’s worry the night they had talked about this. She wondered if this was also why Kara was so reluctant to talk about anything to do with their sex life in general. Her eyes softened a bit, a new understanding taking hold of her as she cupped Kara’s face. “You won’t hurt me. You’d never hurt me. Kara...please...open your eyes.”

Kara took a shaky breath and did as she was told. Trust and love radiated back at her and that realization calmed her. Urged on by the confidence Lena had in her, she kissed Lena once more before pulling her hips back and then pushing forward, even deeper than she had been before. She felt Lena’s legs widen, trying to give her more room to work.

But before they could get into a steady rhythm, it was too quickly over. Lena, having been left on the edge by the ministrations of Kara’s mouth earlier coupled with the sight of Kara above her, could not control the wave of pleasure that rolled through her body.

When Lena’s legs loosened around her hips, Kara sat back on her knees. She knew that her natural body heat was overwhelming and tried to give Lena room to catch her breath. As she watched Lena’s chest continue to heave up and down, she ran her fingertips slowly along Lena’s legs that were still lazily wrapped around her. Their eyes met and Kara tried to decipher the emotions written in them.  

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Kara asked softly, needing the reassurance. She could still hear Lena’s heart racing but was unsure of how to interpret it.

Lena chuckled and took another deep breath. “No, you didn’t hurt me.”

Kara beamed. She had succeeded. Maybe next time she could handle going a little longer and wouldn’t need to bring Lena so close to the edge before switching to this. She sighed in relief as she caught herself even thinking of a next time. As she went to extract herself from the entanglement of Lena’s legs, Lena leaned forward and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her back over her.

“Oh no, I’m not done with you yet.” She pulled Kara close enough so that she could raise up and capture her lips in a heated kiss. Her legs tightened around Kara’s waist, preventing the blonde from leaving her embrace. Not that it seemed Kara wanted to, Lena happily thought. At first their kisses were slow, wet and relaxed, but then they were suddenly urgent. Kara couldn’t help move her hips as she tried to swallow Lena’s moans at this change.

“I need you to move more. Harder, please!” Lena begged.

Kara lifted one of Lena’s legs onto her shoulder, trying to get into a better position that would satisfy the writhing brunette below her. She leaned back onto her hands, angling her thrusts up, only to switch them to the position they had originally started in. Every move seemed to drive Lena crazy but it just wasn’t enough. Kara could feel her mind pleading with her to do what she really wanted. Looking down at Lena as she begged for more, she saw the same desire in Lena’s eyes. She stilled her movements suddenly, eliciting a disappointed groan from Lena, and made the psychological plunge.

Her instincts or maybe it was her desires, the ones she was so afraid to let break free from wherever she had tried to hide them, released. She quickly pulled out of Lena, and before Lena could protest further, Kara effortlessly flipped her onto her stomach. She tugged Lena’s hips up in a better position and re-entered her quickly.

The moan that Lena let loose into the pillow was so animalistic that it sent a new shock wave of desire through Kara’s veins. This desire was only heightened with the way Lena’s hands clawed at the sheets and how she muffled her own expletives in response to Kara with a pillow.

“Is this what you want?” Kara growled. “What did you say that first night? That I need to be better about talking?” She grabbed Lena’s hair and pulled it back towards her, not so hard it hurt her but enough to bring her head up from the pillow. She let her stomach mold to Lena’s back and brought her lips to Lena’s ear. “What do you want?

Lena gasped and ground herself back into Kara’s hips. “Yes I want this!”

“You want what? Tell me what you want me to do?” Kara basked in this new freedom she felt and how it manifested itself into confidence. Rao, she hadn’t felt this free in a long time. This authority she held was so fulfilling.

“Fuck me,” Lena sneered, a snarl taking ahold of her lips.

Kara pushed herself back onto her knees and released Lena’s hair. Taking Lena’s hips into her hands once more, gripping as hard as she dared to do, she pulled back slightly. “That’s what I thought. Say it again.”

“Fuck me.” This time it was a desperate whimper.

And Kara gave her exactly what they both wanted.

The thrusts were erratic but so perfect. Lena’s head was spinning. Kara was somehow everywhere, touching every inch of her body, which was consumed in such a high degree of pleasure. She was sure she could never reach the same heights with another person. She clumsily grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She tried so desperately to push herself up on her elbows, to gain some leverage to push back against Kara but Kara seemed to have other plans. Every move Lena made was countered and left her more at Kara’s mercy.

“This is what you really wanted, isn’t it?” Kara slowed her pace as she began her speech. She nudged Lena’s legs apart further with her own knees. With her hand splayed between Lena’s shoulder blades she pinned Lena to the bed, relishing in the knowledge that with just this one hand she could keep Lena completely still without much effort. “‘Make love to me’ is what you had said but this is what you really wanted, hmmm? You wanted me in more control.” She emphasized that last word with the deepest thrust yet.

The only sounds Lena could make were gasps and groans. She was incapable of even getting ‘yes’ out fully. Kara somehow seemed to be everywhere, all over her body, and it was perfect.  

“What was that? I need you to talk, you know. It’s not like I’m asking you to rob a bank or anything.” Lena whimpered at her own words being used against her. With a another thrust, Kara continued. “Tell me, Luthor. Tell me this is what you wanted. Tell me how you wanted to be controlled by a Super.”

And that was all it took. Lena’s entire body shook and her voice cracked as she was finally able to scream her release. Every muscle in her entire being protested the effort it took to stay in the present, to maintain her grip on reality. Kara had put her teetering on the edge and it felt so good to finally fall.

Kara let the words that had spilled out of her own mouth register. She pushed Lena’s hips forward, effectively pulling out of her, and reached her hand down in between the strap-on and her body. “Lena, I’m so close.”

At the sight of Kara trying to reach her own pleasure, Lena whimpered and another wave of desire crested in her abdomen. She pushed Kara back hard. Her eyes raked Kara’s taunt neck as the blonde’s head hung over the side of the bed. Lena straddled her and carefully lined herself back up with the strap-on. As she sank down on it, she pulled Kara’s hand from beneath her and brought it up to her lips, taking Kara’s fingers into her mouth and savoring the taste there as her hips began to roll in a seductive rhythm. She brought Kara’s other hand up to her chest and together they teasingly squeezed her breast. “God I love your hands,” Lena moaned around the fingers in her mouth.  

Kara lifted her head up and couldn’t help the whimper that broke out of her at the image before her and the sensation of Lena’s tongue as it swirled around her fingers. “You’re so beautiful. Rao, you’re perfect.”

Lena pulled Kara’s fingers from her mouth, relishing in the sudden power she had over her girlfriend. “No, you are perfect. I love the way you need me.”

Letting her head fall back again, Kara bit her lip, trying to stifle another moan at Lena’s remark. It was true. She craved and needed Lena more than anything. Her desire for Lena rivaled her need for the sun.

The sight of Lena on top of her would have been enough to make her orgasm by itself but then Lena started bouncing. The pressure was so good and just right that it sent her crashing into pleasure.

“Lena, I’m...” she panted. She once again dug her fingertips into Lena’s hips as she tried urge Lena into a faster pace.

Lena smirked down at her wickedly. “Do it. Come for me.”

Two more thrusts of Lena’s hips was all it took.

Lena could physically see the pleasure ripple through Kara’s body, her abdomen clenching, her muscles flexing, and her back arching up in search of even more pressure.

Kara struggled to open her eyes for the first minutes after her release. But as they each finally caught their breath, she was able to sit up. She placed her face directly into Lena’s chest and pulled their bodies flush against one another. She let the comforting sound of Lena’s racing heartbeat fill her ears once more.

“That went better than I expected,” Lena finally admitted as she rubbed her palms up and down Kara’s back in a soothing motion.

Kara couldn’t help the full laughter that she bellowed into Lena’s chest. She lifted Lena up enough so that she could crawl to her own knees and then deposited Lena onto her back. She pulled out of Lena and removed the strap-on from her hips and then resumed the soft kisses from before all over her lover’s body, worshiping her like the goddess she was.

“You promise I didn’t hurt you?” Kara rested her chin on Lena’s hip and looked up at her face still concerned with their actions.

“I promise.” Lena smiled softly and tucked some Kara’s hair behind her ear. With an arch of her eyebrow she asked, “Did you really call me Luthor?”

A cringe took a hold of Kara’s brow and she quickly rolled to her side of the bed. “We are not talking about this.”

Lena laughed and tucked herself into Kara’s side. “Oh, come on! I thought we could talk about this, Super.”

Kara flushed at the label but quickly closed her eyes, trying to feign sleep. “I’m asleep and can’t hear you.”

“Fine,” Lena relinquished with a roll of her eyes but a smile still on her face. Kara looked so much more relaxed than ever before. She knew that they had turned a corner in their relationship and that more openness was to follow, perhaps not all at once but eventually. “I guess we won’t talk then.” She let her hand slid down Kara’s stomach, her fingers doing lazy circles that were getting ever closer to the blonde’s center. “It’s such a shame you are going to be quiet during this because I rather like you talking,” she teased.

Kara moaned at the feeling and let her eyes fly open as Lena’s tongue traced her collarbone. “You are going to be the death of me.”

Lena’s only response was a wink as her fingers found their mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in back to back days?!?! Sounds fake...
> 
> Written for Day 4 of Supercorp Week 2k17. Prompt: Smut
> 
> A HUGE thank you goes out to MsSirEy (@mssirey) who has put so much work into beta-ing this and has elevated it to the awesome level its at now. All typos and errors are my own, however. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: @nevertobeships


End file.
